1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a modular jack preventing from insertion of an un-mating connector, such as a smaller mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-mismating device is commonly used in a receptacle connector, such as RJ-45, to prevent an insertion of a smaller side plug connector, such as RJ-11. A type of an anti-mismating device is disclosed in Chinese Patent Issued No. 2842797Y issued to ALLTOP TECHNOLOGY CO., LTD., which is formed by a sheet of metal and includes an arc guiding portion and a stopping portion. The stopping portion is urged to lift up to allow a complete insertion of the RJ-45 plug by the guiding portion when the RJ-45 plug is inserted into the RJ-45 receptacle and urge the guiding portion, but not lift up and stop the RJ-11 plug's complete insertion when the RJ-11 plug is inserted into the RJ-45 receptacle since the RJ-11 plug is smaller than the RJ-45 receptacle so as to not urge the guiding portion. The metal device is assembled in the housing.
Another type of an anti-mismating device is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Issued No. I253795 issued to ALLTOP TECHNOLOGY CO., LTD., which use the terminals to function as the anti-mismating device. The front portion of the upwardly slantwise contacting portion of the conductive terminal extends downwards and bents inwards. As a result, the front portion will abut against the inside bottom of the housing when the RJ-11 plug is inserted into the RJ-45 receptacle, the user feel and stop the insertion in time so as to the conductive terminals don't distort. The terminals sometimes still have the damage of distortion.
Third type of an anti-mismating device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,364 issued to Hon Hai, a same assignee of the invention, which use the terminal module to function as an anti-mismating device. The terminal module includes a plurality of upward ribs aligned with the contacting portions of the terminals. The ribs will prevent the contacting portion from over shift downwards when the RJ-11 plug is inserted the RJ-45 receptacle. The type is complicated and not widely used in other type module jacks, especial to other type of the terminals.
Hence, a new design which can prevent incorrect insertion of a smaller sized mating connector is required.